


Sturm und Stille

by LokiAllonsy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Lady Loki
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9923036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiAllonsy/pseuds/LokiAllonsy
Summary: Lady Sif und Loki trainieren.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ich schreibe noch nicht lange, und das hier ist meine erste Fanfic, ich bin also ein bisschen unsicher. Ich hoffe, dass es euch trotzdem gefällt, und würde mich sehr über Kritik freuen. :)  
> In dieser Geschichte ist Loki immer weiblich.

Sif täuschte mit der Linken einen Angriff auf Lokis Nierengegend vor, schlug jedoch gleichzeitig mit der Rechten nach ihrer Schulter. Loki sprang elegant zur Seite und holte zu einem Tritt in ihre Kniebeuge aus, während ihre Hand nach Sifs Arm schnellte. Sif drehte sich zur Seite, packte Lokis Bein und schob das andere unter ihr weg. Thor und die drei Krieger johlten am Rand der Trainingsgrube.

Loki landete im Sand, rollte ab und war sofort wieder auf den Beinen. Sie blockte Sifs nächsten Schlag, rammte ihr die Faust ins Gesicht und drängte sie mit einer Drehung an den Rand des Trainingsrings, ein selbstzufriedenes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Sif schlug zurück, und so ging es weiter, Stunde um Stunde, während mal die eine, mal die andere die Oberhand gewann. Schließlich atmeten beide schwer, und auf ihrer Haut mischten sich Sand, Schweiß und gelegentlich ein Tropfen Blut. 

Gerade sah es so aus, als sei der Kampf zugunsten Lokis entschieden, als Sif zu einem schnellen Schlag gegen ihren Brustkorb ansetzte, einen gegen das Kinn folgen ließ und ihr schließlich mit einem Tritt die Beine unterm Körper wegfegte. Loki fiel auf den Boden, und Sif war schneller auf ihr als der Wind, um sie dort zu halten. Sie drückte ihre Handgelenke mit einer Hand auf den Boden und presste mit der anderen ihren Kopf in den Sand. 

Sie sah sich um. Thor und die anderen waren schon längst verschwunden, und es dämmerte bereits. Loki versuchte, sie abzuschütteln und sich zu befreien, doch Sif drehte ihren Kopf, bis sie Sand einatmete und hustete.  
Sif beugte sich zu ihrem Ohr hinab.  
"Psch, bleib ruhig liegen, und ich lasse dich vielleicht los", sagte sie.  
Sif wusste, wie zornig sie dies machen würde, und sie genoss den Anblick der sich drehenden und windenden Magierin unter ihr. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass Loki nicht Herrin der Lage war, und sie beabsichtigte, es voll und ganz auszukosten. 

Endlich schien Loki zu begreifen, dass es keinen Zweck hatte (Sif war trotz allem immer noch die Stärkere), und bewegte sich nicht mehr. Nach einigen Sekunden lockerte Sif ihren Griff ein wenig.  
Loki atmete immer noch schwer, und trotz der schwarzen Haare, die ihr wirr im Gesicht hingen, konnte Sif ihren wunderschönen wutentbrannten Blick sehen. 

Sie sah wirklich hübsch aus, wie sie dort unter ihr lag, gerötete Wangen und funkelnde Augen, und eine Idee schoss Sif durch den Kopf. Ja, das würde sie wirklich auf die Palme bringen.  
Sie beugte sich ein Stück hinab, strich Loki die Haare aus dem Gesicht und drückte ihre Lippen aufeinander.  
Sie spürte, wie Loki erstarrte. Und dann, zu ihrer Überraschung, wie sie den Kuss erwiderte.. Es war... nicht schlecht. Zu ihrem Erschrecken stellte sie fest, dass es sogar ganz angenehm war. Ganz anders als Thor. Thor!  
Sif brach den Kuss, stand auf, und verließ den Trainingsplatz, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen. Als sie die Tür der Waffenkammer hinter sich schloss, meinte sie, in der Ferne jemanden lachen zu hören.


End file.
